The invention relates to electronic semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to fabrication methods for such devices.
Semiconductor integrated circuits with high device density require minimum size structures such as short gates and shallow source/drain junctions for field effect transistors ("FET"s), small area emitters for bipolar transistors, and narrow interconnection lines between devices. Short gates and narrow interconnection lines lead to higher resistance for the typical polysilicon gates and first level interconnection lines, and this increases RC time delays and slows circuit operation.
One approach to reduce the resistance of polysilicon gates and interconnection lines uses a self-aligned titanium silicide on top of the polysilicon. The silicidation process first deposits a blanket film of titanium metal and then reacts the titanium with any underlying silicon in a nitrogen atmosphere. Lastly, the process removes the titanium nitride formed from the titanium which did not become silicide. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,085.
The removal of titanium nitride in this self-aligned silicide process requires a very high selectivity with respect to removal of the titanium silicide, otherwise the titanium silicide will be thinned and lose the advantages of siliciding. The removal of titanium nitride with the standard basic SC1 solution (12.5% ammonium hydroxide solution, 12.5% hydrogen peroxide solution, and 75% water) at room temperature has a selectivity with respect to titanium silicide of roughly 7.8 to 1. This low selectively presents problems in the known silicide processes.